User talk:Really Big Hat
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User blog comment:AgentGoldfish/The Biggest PnF Fans' Blog/@comment-Really Big Hat-20100926113652 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- RRabbit42 (Talk) 11:38, September 26, 2010 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Can we Can we talk thru the canon chat- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 18:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) thx so much- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 21:46, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz go on canon chat im not allwoed to talk through talk page- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Last week she beat a guard, with another guard'' 01:16, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Canon Chat can u plz come on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:51, August 11, 2011 (UTC) i cant believe that is the only place we can talk- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:31, August 13, 2011 (UTC) nvm i remembered my fanon talk page- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Can u plz ome on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:27, August 14, 2011 (UTC) pls go on i need u now-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 00:25, August 16, 2011 (UTC) can ui plz go on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:32, August 16, 2011 (UTC) im on the cpu a lot so if u ever wanna talk to me just ask me to go on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) canon chat- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 18:17, August 17, 2011 (UTC) plz go on again- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 02:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) im on- [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] ''Wait I just realized you could've been cleaning your litter box this whole time'' 16:27, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Canon chat plz come on-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|''A 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental hospital.]] 22:57, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Canon chat The only reason i wasnt on canon chat for ur deadline was becuz the internet connection broke U still hav eto give it to me 2day-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.]] 11:26, September 25, 2011 (UTC) U said u would do it friday but i had no internet friday or staurday so today is new deadline-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'''TotalDramaRox97]] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 18:05, September 25, 2011 (UTC) the longer u dont send it the more i think u arent who u say u r (not a threat a fact) PS happy 1 year anniversary [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 22:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Plz come on-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 23:29, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Seriously? Ur ignoring me ur like Perry more is expected from u-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 00:55, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I feel betrayed i cant believe u would ignore me seriously i thought we were friends I guess i was wrong-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I lost 3 internet friends u, phinabella, and fossy u said i was the only reason u stayed I guess were not friends anymore-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:21, September 27, 2011 (UTC) U promised me T_T-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) (angry) Fine but now im under high suspicion u arent who u say-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to its just u didnt tell about the picture thing prior to this so that makes me question-[[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'Any 37 year old man who thinks he's a dragon slayer, belongs in a mental institution.']] 01:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC)